


Accidental Romance

by Nherizu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys' Love, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai, Yullen Week 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a simple, accidental touch of two parted lips; teeth smashing and tongues finding one another's presence unexpectedly. But Allen will survive. Or so he hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Yullen Week 2011  
> \--
> 
> Title: Accidental Romance
> 
> Pairing: Kanda/Allen or Allen/Kanda; depends on how you see it~
> 
> Theme: Touch
> 
> Setting: Post Chapter 170, when Allen and Kanda often get paired together on missions ;)
> 
> Standard fanfiction disclaimer applies. Thanks to Monochromatic Pylon (for looking it over) and a1y-puff (for the random suggestions) ^_^b

* * *

**Accidental Romance**

**  
**

It all started with a simple, accidental touch of two parted lips; teeth smashing and tongues finding one another's presence unexpectedly. Two pairs of wide eyes froze in shock, noses aching from the earlier bumping, while seconds later, hands started to push each other's bodies away and legs jumped backward.

"The _hell_?"

"Oh _Lord_!"

For a moment, the whole area was teased by the awkward silence, depressing atmosphere surrounded them. Then Allen shook his head in fright, all the color drained from his face.

"I—I can't believe I just—"

"The Akuma's there, idiotic beansprout!" Kanda instantly blasted after managing to get himself out of daze, pointing right to the center of the baldheaded Level Four; the same amount of disbelief and disgust were visible on his visage.

"Then why didn't you go there!" Allen retorted just as hard, forefinger gestured towards the same Akuma.

"If you hadn't block my way—!"

"You were the one who blocked my way!"

"I fucking didn't! If you were smart enough to go straight to the Akuma, this wouldn't happen!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Kanda Yu, but even with my horrible sense of direction, I know you didn't need to bump into me just to attack the Akuma, which is right _there_!

"Why you stupid bean—

A bang reverberated throughout the cracking ruins, breaking the two's heated debate. The Level Four pouted, eyes gleaming with offence as it said:

"Don't just play with each other..."

Simultaneously, Allen and Kanda turned to face the Akuma, narrowing their eyes in alert. The Level Four's lips twisted into a sly smile.

" _Don't just play with each other_!" it shrieked suddenly, nearly making Allen cover his ears in jolt, and Kanda leapt backward in reflex. In a split second, it rushed towards the two exorcists; eyes wide and hands forming balls of light—preparing to release another batch of attack. Before it could happen, though, Allen had jumped sideway, ducking a bit as he pierced his sword right through the Level Four's bloated belly, whilst Kanda added the finishing touch by slashing its head off of the body. The head rolled over the ground; its creepy smile was still stubbornly attached. Ten seconds later, all the limbs exploded into dust.

But Link remained silent.

Even now, when Allen and Kanda stood together with anger still reflected on their features, he could only observe the scene with overly calm expression. He even tried not to comment anything when he heard the two of them grumbled _'don't disturb us'_ towards the dancing flames.

"Level Four has been eliminated," — _oddly way too fast_ , he announced. The exorcists ignored him, sneering at each other and stomping their feet towards two opposite directions.

Taking his notebook out, Link licked the tip of his pencil—one that he got from the Science Department staff. He began to scribble alphabets on the blank sheet, writing the needed details, but paused as he found himself thinking about one particular scene.

When he decided to continue writing, he _had_ to constantly remind himself that a few things were better left unreported this time.

 

* * *

 

Something wasn't right. His lips itched, and Allen _wondered_ why. He glanced at the piles of plates, munching the last pizza absentmindedly. The cafeteria wasn't that crowded, a few finders sat at one corner while the Science Department staff took the other corner. As usual, Allen sat in the middle, accompanied by Lenalee, who was talking almost endlessly all the while.

Sighing, Allen subconsciously tuned Lenalee's voice out. He bit his lower lip, and sensed the itch was still there, lingering perpetually as though something was caressing it lightly. This was definitely _not_ right. Shaking his head, he took a plate of dango, intending to shove it into his mouth—but stopped once its spongy surface touched his lips.

 _This_ felt familiar.

Tentatively he tried to move his lips, letting them rubbed against the dango; once, twice. It was _soft_. Then he wondered, if this was how the _real_ kiss would feel like. He swore he had never been kissed. Certainly not. Especially that thing with Kanda last week—he _refused_ to call it a kiss.

But despite himself, he still couldn't stop contemplating. For example, what would happen if that time he didn't pull away? What would happen if they—

"Allen, what're you doing?" Lenalee asked, eyebrows furrowed as though she just saw the boy shave his head bald. _That_ clearly made Allen almost choked, realizing what he _was_ doing, and immediately shoving two dangos into his mouth with redness roaming over his cheeks.

"No-dhing," he said abruptly with a full mouth, refusing to meet Lenalee's suspicious eyes. The latter wasn't quite willing to drop the topic, but of course, Allen had fallen into his own brooding.

Calm down _._ Calm _the bloody hell_ down _._

Everything was going to be _fine_.

Because he was just a _normal_ teenager.

With _normal_ curiosity.

And _normal_ fantasy.

Though his object of fantasy failed to convince him that it was _indeed_ normal.

 

* * *

 

The next mission with Kanda felt like hell. Allen kept on scolding himself to concentrate, while Kanda was visibly ignoring him. Not that it was unusual. But Link's ominous stare didn't help, apparently. Just what was making Link observe him _more_ closely now, of all time?

Fortunately, Kanda refused to share a room with Allen at night. It wasn't that rare either, in fact, it was truly expected. But Allen was, in his current state, extremely grateful for it. That didn't succeed in bringing his mind to serenity, however. Especially when the sun had set and they had to call it a night, the thought of Kanda sleeping just behind the thin plywood separating them would start to taunt him endlessly.

Just by hearing the faint thuds from behind the wall, or the rustling noise that followed, Allen couldn't control himself not to think of…

What was Kanda doing? Was he asleep? Was he tossing and turning the whole time? Couldn't he sleep soundly if he weren't in his own bed? Were his lips closed or slightly opened while sleeping?

So many questions. Too many that Allen sometimes forgot that there was Link in his room, whose eyebrow would rise in question every time Allen whimpered in depression and covered his head with blankets, only to throw said fabrics away and nearly tore his hair off. A few seconds later though, Allen would crawl down, taking back the abandoned blankets, and repeated everything from the start.

This was _definitely_ hell. Undeniably. But he would survive. He would, because he was just curious, and everything would be alright before he even realized.

Or so he _hoped_.

"The fuck were you doing?" One time during the mission, Kanda snapped in the midst of hot afternoon weather, sweat rolling down slowly, yet expression as cold as winter.

Allen gulped audibly.

"…What?" his eyes automatically darted down on Kanda's lips whilst deactivating Crown Clown. Kanda's eyebrows curled further below; the dirt from the Akuma's remains still floating in the air, translucently circling his features.

"You almost got yourself killed by a Level _Two,_ of all Akuma!"

Those lips.

The texture looked soft, in natural pink that reminded Allen of that beautiful flower he saw in Japan—was it plum blossom?

"…But I didn't."

Maybe chapped lips like Kanda's would give special sensations? Like, a little bit rough, and ticklish but still supple?

"That's _not_ the point, beansprout!"

But it _was_ the point. The suppleness of a partner's lips was the most important requirement according to Cross.

"…Well, I'm still alive, so now everything's fine."

Kanda wrinkled his nose mockingly. "Don't tell me you call yourself an exorcist with that kind of attitude."

Those pink lines pressed tightly together, slightly pursed as the owner waited for Allen's answer. But…

Oh Lord, what was _this_?

"…I'm an exorcist, what are you talking about...?"

Kanda hissed in annoyance, biting his lower lip afterward as he punched the wall on his side, wholly noticing Allen's distracted answers. "I don't fucking like jokes, Walker."

But Allen had totally turned a deaf ear to Kanda's words.

The teeth—that perfect row of teeth was digging the surface of Kanda's lower lip; Allen's heart almost explode in excitement. And then, as if it weren't enough, Kanda slipped his tongue out slightly, sweeping the chapped surface of his lips, leaving a trail of transparent wetness, and adding the smooth effect in Allen's eyes.

Oh dear God. He had had _enough_.

Thence when Kanda opened his mouth to blast on Allen's silent treatment, Allen took the opportunity to just—push Kanda backwards, resulting the latter to slam onto the wall. Hard.

"The hell beansprou—"

Allen's expression stopped Kanda from saying anything further.

His hands tugged at Kanda's collar, tight and firm as though the fabric he was gripping on was the Noah's neck. The pumping of Kanda's chest sent a whole new sensation to him—the warmth, the feeling that Kanda was alive…

And his gaze locked on the slightly opened lips.

His breathing gradually became shallow—the result of thrills that were running through his vessels. But he could feel it. How Kanda's breath ghostly caressed his cheek, how _their_ breath mingled in the little space that was left between their lips…

Then, tardily, his eyes trained on Kanda's dark, puzzled ones.

Stillness descended upon them. Thick, heavy, almost nerve-wrenching. Only the sounds of breaths and the wind that was passing through the hollows of buildings were present, deepening the lingering atmosphere around the two exorcists. That went on for a little while, seemingly endless, until a cough sounded from behind, and Allen was snapped back to Earth.

"I—um," he said, unsure, before pushing himself away from Kanda almost instantly. Still having difficulties in deciphering what was going on, the lines in Kanda's frown deepened, and Allen wished he could just dig a hole and bury himself alive.

"It was nothing! Don't force your brain to think about it!" he quickly stepped backwards, almost tripping over gravels as he did. When Kanda only stared at him with an expression that screamed of annoyance, he swore he would _never_ show up in front of the guy anymore. The next smart thing he did after that, though, was retreat.

Left in the wide, ex-battlefield area, were Kanda and Link, staring at each other as soon as Allen had been out of the place. As Kanda tried hard to act nonchalant by sniffing and adjusting Mugen on his hip, though, Link started to comment with a neutral expression.

"Don't mind me," he said, "I'm just having a light cough."

 

* * *

 

Allen had to calm himself.

No. He _desperately_ needed to calm himself.

Thus, he started to meditate—even though more often than not it ended up in vain thanks to his grumbling stomach—and avoided certain places at the time he knew Kanda would be present.

The first two weeks were tortures; Allen even marveled, if these withdrawal symptoms were as painful as those that drug-addicts suffered when going through therapies. But once he had overcome the worst, everything began to run smoothly; he no longer had nightmares with Kanda's lips haunting him wherever he went, no longer had the need to sing out loud to divert his mind whenever he started to think of those plump lips.

He was clean now. As white as papers. As clear as crystals. Nothing could make him happier than this.

So when he was summoned to Komui's office, he even skipped lightly to show the world that he had been freed from the ridiculous burden called first lo—

Err. He did _not_ just think of the L word.

Nevertheless, he was still happy, and free, and satisfied, moreover because Komui told him to go with Marie and Link, not Kanda. Furthermore, the mission was supposed to be easy; the innocence had been found and they only needed to retrieve it from a mere villager. Hopefully, there wouldn't be Akuma attacks. But to anticipate, they still had to leave as soon as possible. Allen didn't mind it, of course.

On the way back from Komui's office, He chattered with Link, whose expression looked a little bit disappointed for unknown reason. Strange. Link was so bloody excited in his mission with Kanda last month. Still, Allen shoved the thought aside, tickling Timcanpy's metal body with a bright, bright smile. The golem flipped its wings excitedly, flying in outrageous speed across the hallway.

Allen released an amused sigh. Sometimes Tim just couldn't hold its desire to play.

Running to catch Timcanpy, Allen even forgot the fact that Link was there to keep an eye on him—hence he left the guy anyway. Link raised his brows wearily, before grumbling while trying to locate his object of observation.

It was too late though, he had to check on every single Black Order's room now.

 

* * *

 

"Tim!"

Allen's voice echoed throughout the empty passage. Most of the finders were in the common room, and the Science Department members were locking themselves inside their precious, kind of creepy chamber. Even the crows and other exorcists were out on missions. Allen raised one brow when only dim lighting and his own voice greeted him there.

He pushed every door he passed by, peeking inside while calling the golden golem's name. At the thirteenth door, his smile almost faltered.

"Tim, I _hope_ you're here," he said dispassionately; though if one paid a close attention, something resembling a threat was vaguely audible there.

Peeking inside, he noticed it was the practice room—wide and vacant and _dark._ He narrowed his eyes when he thought he heard something rustle. Like, Timcanpy's wings, maybe?

"Tim?" he called out once more in a nearly hushed tone, the result of the deafening silence. Well. He just couldn't stand hearing his own voice creepily resounded here and there—no, thank you.

Now soft, regular breathing was heard faintly from one of the corners. Timcanpy didn't breathe. Someone must have been there, shadowed from naked eyes by the darkness. Allen took closer steps, trying to make no sounds, and held his breath as soon as his eyes could make out what was actually _there_.

He should go.

He should go because he shouldn't, ever, meet _Kanda_.

Sitting with crossed legs against the wall was said guy; eyes closed, hair spilled over the shoulders, and Mugen hugged protectively under one arm. The black uniform flawlessly embraced his lean posture, except for the collar that was slightly left open until a couple of buttons below; off-white bandages on his chest peeking through the cloth.

Allen swallowed.

He had overcome this; he had been freed! But the itch slowly crept back onto his lips, as though trying to humiliate him by saying: _you're a fool for thinking you can forget this jerk only by avoiding him, Allen._

Shaking his head, Allen helplessly stared at the face before him. The contours of his jaw, the relaxed eyebrows, the nose, and those—

Kanda was asleep… Right?

Tardily he waltzed closer, nearer, until Kanda was within an arm's reach, then he crouched. Gazing through half-lidded eyes, Allen couldn't help but feel relaxed as well, when he followed the rhythm of Kanda's breathing. The guy must have been sound asleep. Soft noise came out from between his lips as he drew out his breath, and Allen brought his bare hand to feel the hot air under the nose.

Maybe if Kanda was always asleep like this, he wouldn't be so annoying. But Kanda and annoying were like soulmates, inseparable. So Kanda without being annoying was not… Well, not Kanda.

Lord, now he was thinking incoherently.

A warm blow of breath stroked his fingers again; Allen almost smiled to himself. He began to lightly trace the parted lips, running his fingers over the chapped pink mounds, letting his smile stretch wider—

—until Kanda's teeth caught those naughty fingers.

"O—oh my God, you _chomped_ on me!"Allen pulled back, abruptly sprung on his heels and leapt backward. His eyes widened in horror.

Kanda stared back at him, raising his chin in a challenging manner.

"What do you want?"

Allen swore his heart just did a salto inside.

"W-what do I want? I was just—"

Combing his bangs out of his forehead groggily, Allen strived to come up with some kind of plausible excuse, but ended up whimpering in distress."I thought you were asleep!"

"I'm not a heavy sleeper, you ass," Kanda rubbed his lips with the back of his hand.

"Then you were _deceiving_ me!"

Standing on his feet, Kanda smirked. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to catch you red-handed."

"But it's not fair!"

"Fair?" Kanda snorted. "There's a possibility that you tried to smear my lips with poison."

"What—" Shaking his head, Allen opened his mouth in disbelief, "why would I?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Of course I'd never—"

"Then what did you want?"

Losing at words, Allen's mouth opened and closed in silence. Kanda's eyebrows arched deeper as he waited.

"Tell me beansprout, what do you _want_?"

Defeated, Allen sniffed, biting his inner cheek.

"…want to kiss."

Kanda snorted. "I didn't hear you."

Allen's eyes shot in irritation.

"I want to _kiss_ you, okay?" he exclaimed finally. To hell with his pride. He just couldn't hold it any longer. "I just wanted to kiss you, is that wrong?"

Dull silence fell down once more. It wasn't that long, but enough to make Allen's frustration increased, and Kanda's indifferent face only added salt to his gaping, wounded heart.

"…Forget it," he sighed dejectedly.

"Fine by me."

Now Allen thought he was hearing things.

"…Huh?"

"I said, fine by me, beansprout," Kanda repeated, his lips were tugged in a smirk. Allen blinked once, twice, and knew that Kanda must have noticed everything from the start.

"…Arse," he hissed, adamant, taking a step forward nonetheless. But when Allen was still mourning over his stupidity for having been trapped by Kanda, yet at the same time still kind of celebrating the sounds of _'Fine by me'_ echoing again and again in his head, his shoulders were gripped harshly and his body thrown onto the wall.

"Shut _up_ ," was all Kanda uttered before Allen could say anything. A second later, their lips had been engaged in a furious battle.

Kanda's tongue tasted like soba—and mint. And tea. And it was as fierce as the owner's temperament, sweeping the teeth and twirling Allen's own taste buds in a way Allen even didn't know possible. His fingers made their way to Allen's head, sometimes yanking the hair lightly, before stroking the back of Allen's neck not too gently.

Allen had no other choice but to surrender.

Pressing himself even closer to Kanda, he could feel the beating heart beyond Kanda's chest through his uniform, and wondered whether Kanda could sense his as well. His hands played with Kanda's back up and down, tickling it all the while and chuckled into the kiss when he sensed Kanda shiver under his touch.

"I guess dango can't be compared with the real thing."

Not even trying to detach their lips, Kanda replied, "Only idiot people would kiss a dango."

"Now I'm convinced you've tried that as well."

A sharp intake of breath, then— " _Shut up_."

He didn't need to be told twice though, as for the next fifteen minutes, all he could think of was… he had just fallen deeper to a new level of addiction.

Kanda's warmth. Kanda's scent. Kanda's taste. Kanda's aggressiveness…

And now Allen wondered if he still could survive.

 

* * *

_=== **(not really) fin** ===_

* * *

 

**Epilog**

**  
**

"They're inside, aren't they?"

Raising his brow in a hopeful manner, Link tried as hard as he could to keep his calm demeanor. Timcanpy flew from side to side, grinning to show the lines of sharp teeth. Crossing his arms over his chest, Link leaned further on the wall beside the slightly parted door.

"And you don't happen to have the recording, do you?"

For a moment, his gaze locked on Timcanpy's imaginary eyes. Thoughtful, stubborn, yet _still_ hopeful.

But suddenly a thud, then breathless murmurs resonated from behind the door; followed suit by more disturbing sounds, like— _moans_.

" _Fuck, beansprout, don't bite!"_

" _Only if you stop yanking my hair."_

And more moans.

Timcanpy wiggled its tail, excitedly nodding his answer to Link's earlier question. Though now, the latter had had a half of his face painted in pale white.

Promptly pushing the door closed with one hand, he coughed awkwardly.

"It's better to not know _anything_ after all." With that, he reluctantly disappeared to another corner.

Timcanpy continued to grin by itself.

 

* * *

_=== **seriously fin** ===_

_  
_


End file.
